Shadows of the Past
by Phantom of the Wicked
Summary: They left OZ forever… or so they thought. The Clock of the Time dragon took them to a new, yet similar world to the one they first left. ElphabaFiyero
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Because I don't want to retype my new chapters of A Mile in Your Shoes, and Winning Your Heart (They are on my desktop computer. I am now using my laptop)**

**This was one of the many stories Co-Written with Celestial Secrets (I address her as Glinda occasionally). She helps with Ideas and the writing process; yet I write it… BECAUSE SHE WON'T UPDATE! xD**

**Anywho I hope you like the story, it's a bit of a different "sequel' to Wicked (musical-verse)**

**NOTE: With my writing, never judge a good Fanfic by its prologue! Hence, my prologues usually suck.**

**Summary: They left OZ forever… or so they thought. The Clock of the Time dragon took them to a new, yet similar world to the one they first left…**

**  
**

_It's time to go…_

_We can never come back to OZ can we?_

_NO._

_Still, I only wish… that Glinda could know we were alive._

_No! She can't know; not if we want to be safe. No one can ever know. _

With that, Fiyero; the Scarecrow, and Elphaba; the Wicked Witch of the West left OZ forever. Stepping through the Clock of the Time Dragon, they freed themselves from that world, they expected to move on:

"Fiyero…" Elphaba said quietly, "Where… will the Clock take us?"

The Scarecrow shrugged; the hay inside him crackled slightly with the movement. "I don't know. Where ever fate takes us I suppose." He paused, looking pensive, "And where ever fate takes us… I'll be there with you."

Elphaba lips curved into a faint, yet sad smile. "And I with you." She took his burlap hand and they stepped though the clock.

If one had to describe the feeling of stepping through the Clock in one word, it would be; vacuum. The couple tightened their grip on each other's hand; quickly it became an embrace, protecting each other from the buffering winds.

Suddenly, everything stopped. No more wind, nothing else could be seen or heard. Fiyero and Elphaba were now left in an internal embrace; inside the Time Dragon Clock, time had stopped.

Not just for a short time; but for 2000 years pass by OZ standards…

**A/N: I know this may be odd, and short. My prologues are always quite short! The chapters are fairly long though. Still, I promise… a plot will rise from the ashes of this prologue. I have ideas; I just need to write them! ;) Read and review. **


	2. Chapter 1: The Grimmerie and Glinda

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to the second chapter of Shadows of the Past. I hope you enjoy it! I really don't have much to say**

**Robika- Yay! First review! It's going to be quite different! ;) (Ps. It's 2000 years…) **

**Kennedy Leigh Morgan- Thank you! I tried really hard on this one!**

**Blufair- Yes, This was an odd Idea. Thanks, I guess!**

**Celestial Secrets: I might update ONE of my stories… lolz. I tried with grammar and spelling on this one a lot more. I might just mention you a few times… hell, you're helping me write the story!**

**Silverwolf08-Heh, Thankies! I try. **

**IamTheWitch- Well, I hope odd is good. Many people seem to be saying that. I hope it turns out okay. Thanks a lot for the review!**

**Burtonite Bec- Alas puns. Can't live with 'em. Here's more. **

Thanks everybody for the reviews! Holy crap I needed to update! Now! On to the story! Once you read this chapter, if there is anything I can do to make this better please email me, or leave me a message! I'd love to know.

* * *

Glinda wiped her eyes tiredly, as she looked out from the balcony of the Emerald City Palace. "Two years since…" her voice trailed off into the slight breeze. She looked below her; the Emerald City was gleaming in all its glory. And the streets still bustling with people celebrating... celebrating Elphaba's death. 

It was the first day of a weeklong celebration of the Wicked Witch of the West's death. Glinda, being the new ruler of OZ, was expected to be celebrating with the citizens of OZ, but she had decided otherwise.

"I can't do this anymore!" She choked; tears were filling her eyes again. "Always pretending everything is alright; denying that I was ever her friend. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be!"

She quietly left the balcony, shutting the doors behind her. She wiped her tears away with her hands, ignoring the makeup that stuck to her hand when she did. "Elphie. How could I let them do this to you! You should've stayed with the Wizard; if you would've you'd still be here! None of this would've happened!" She paused when she realized what she was saying.

Glinda stood still for a second in thought, "No, Elphie, you did the right thing. If you would've stayed here, you would've never been happy. Because I stayed with him, I suffer for it now. I should've gone with you."

She said no more, but she began to stomp on the wooden floorboards of her room, the same sound came out every time she took a step. Until, she stepped on a certain board, a hollow noise was heard, "Yes!" She whispered, almost to keep it a secret from the air.

She bent down, moving her skirts out of the way and she lifted the floorboard. Under it wood were her two most precious possessions, The Grimmerie, and the Green Elixir. Glinda carefully removed them both from the hole; she stood up and moved the board back to its original position.

She looked down at the book in her hands, _so now it's up to you, for both of us. Now it's up to you…_Elphaba's words echoed in Glinda's head.

Glinda carefully made her way to her large vanity on one side of her bed. Various cosmetics and bushes were scattered about the expanse of the table. She quickly cleared the space and dusted the face power off the surface. After, she carefully set the Grimmerie and the bottle on the vanity. "Now, where to begin?"

She cautiously opened the cover of the book, and then flipped to a random page. "It's blank…" Suddenly, something slightly moved on the page. Glinda looked down again to see a jumble of letters and symbols. She gasped as they continued to move about the open pages.

"Elphaba… could read this. How?" The woman asked as she shook her head. She squinted her eyes, looking for some clue of how to decipher the book. "It will take time. I know, but I will figure you out." She spoke to the book.

After minutes of concentration and frustration, Glinda gave up (for that night anyway). Clenching her jaw in frustration she shut the book again, and a small cloud of dust rose from the pages of the book.

So yet again, with great care, Glinda lifted the book off her vanity and set it on her neatly made pink bed. With the brown cover that was dirty and beat up, it looked out of place in Glinda's large pink and white bedroom. Even so, that book had become Glinda's most prized possession (along with the elixir).

Glinda quickly scurried around her room, getting ready for bed. She washed all the caked on make-up off her face, as she did, dark circles under her eyes became visible. She sighed as she took the tiara out of her hair.

She turned to face her bed, when half way through the turn, she came face to face with herself in the mirror. She didn't like what she saw. This Glinda was tired, and broken… she was weary of ruling OZ. She'd rather be dead. This Glinda had dark, visible circles under her eyes. They appeared shortly after her best friend's death. Her hair was knotty, and she really didn't give a damn about the people of OZ right now.

This Glinda was the real Glinda. "What… what… have I become?" Glinda stammered, she looked at herself again, "Elphie didn't want it to be like this. She wanted me… to live… to be happy…"

Tears welled up in her eyes as she continued to look at her reflection. "I… I can't do this anymore. I can't be happy, not when I... have to lie about her!" She chocked, her tears were beginning to flow on to her cheeks. "I have to leave this place, I can't pretend for ever...Oh Elphie why did you leave me here?"

Glinda, for the last two years, had done so well to conceal her sorrow over Elphaba's death. All reserve was gone now; she was alone in her room sobbing. While the rest of OZ celebrated what she cried for, '_if they only knew the truth'_ Glinda thought.

Soon, she made her way to her bed, tears still streaming down her face. She slowly sank beneath the covers, by then her sobbing began to subdue, and her tears began to fade away. In a matter of five minutes the only evidence were the tear streaks on her cheeks and her eyes were still puffy.

She took the Grimmerie and gently placed it under her pillow. She flicked off the light and quickly fell to sleep, all the while a plan was beginning to form in her mind. A plan that would free herself from the horrible lies she was forced to tell.

* * *

**A/N: So! How'd you like it? I slaved over this chapter, I'm serious, it took me forever. I lnow we've all seen moping Glindas before, but please bear with this one. She will be better in no time! I swear it!**

**So, I hope you like it. Stay tuned. O.0 R n' R! ;)**


End file.
